


Heaven is a place on Earth (Only when you're in it)

by fujoshikoi



Series: Will you still love me tomorrow [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angel yuuri, Angst, Cheating Fic, Cheating Victor, Heavy Angst, Hurt Victor, Hurt Yuuri, Loveable Yuuri, M/M, Victor-centric, WYSLMT AU, Yuuri knew, fluffy Yuuri, what if au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: My one-shot of "What if Yuuri died" an accompaniment for my fic Will you still love me tomorrow.--WARNING:ANGST, read at your own risk.THIS FIC WILL HURT YOU.





	Heaven is a place on Earth (Only when you're in it)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!!
> 
> For those people who have not read my fic, WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME TOMORROW, please do so. :) And, for those who have been reading that fic, I'm sorry for the "NOT UPDATE" because I'm currently getting caught up with work and school BUT this is my gift for you! :)
> 
> is2g I dreamed about my pants turning pink (we have a professor whose very strict with dress code)
> 
> Anyway, this is inspired by THAT scene in Les Miserables (a great book and movie btw) as I posted on my twitter about my current obsession for the song, "A little fall of rain"
> 
> Words of advice, if you don't know me and my writing style yet, know that I love hurting my readers.
> 
>  
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THIS! THANK YOU!!!

 

 

 

 

_“Vitya… I love you”_

 

 

 

 

Yuuri.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sweet…

 

 

Beautiful…

 

 

Yuuri.

 

 

 

 

And him, Victor Nikiforov.

 

 

 

Wonderful and Charming Victor, answered a simple and curt _, “I know”_

 

 

 

+++++++

 

 

 

“We’ve been together for 5 years” his voice trembled as he began.

 

 

“And all those times – every day, morning or night, Yuuri would always tell me… that _he loves me,_ in that sweet angelic voice that I’ve come to love – and hate, and ignore” he stopped as he pulled off his sunglasses.

 

 

This is the least he could do for Yuuri – for his family… _their_ family.

 

 

“When I first met Yuuri he was drunk as hell. He came to me like a hurricane and destroyed all the barriers I’ve built around myself” he stopped and took a deep breath and said, “Yuuri _freed_ me”

 

 

Here he was, Victor Nikiforov, six times gold medalist and current holder of two world titles on his free skate and short program after taking them back from Katsuki Yuuri and Yuri Plisetsky, when he skated for another year before finally retiring the year after and focused on coaching his fiancé, Katsuki Yuuri before the latter retired too and they co-coached Yuri Plisetsky after Yakov Feltsman retired himself, looked straight to the people gathered together.

 

 

Everyone was there.

                          

 

From JJ, Chris and Otabek, to Guang Hong, Leo and Seung Gil – all of their friends were there.

 

 

Phichit – of course, Phichit would be there.

 

 

He was the first to know, after all.

 

 

Yuri too – he was there.

 

 

Both of them saw what happened, along with Otabek and Chris.

 

 

Before, during and after _everything_ happened.

 

 

He was with Yuri and Otabek when it happened. Chris and Phichit were there too, after following the car that Yuuri drove.

 

 

He was with _someone._

 

 

He … was with _another man_.

 

 

And Yuuri _knew_.

 

 

And yet Yuuri _let him go_.

 

 

 

With a _“Take care on your way out Victor”_ , he was sure that the other was hurt.

 

 

He tried not to think about it.

 

 

This will be the last time after all.

 

 

He would come clean to Yuuri.

 

 

 

That’s what he decided to do.

 

 

He was sure Yuuri knew everything as he knew the Japanese saw most, if not all of his partner whilst still keeping him.

 

 

Yuuri didn’t deserve it.

 

 

 

But he’d rather kill himself than let Yuuri leave him without so much as a fight.

 

 

It was his fucked up mind.

 

 

The one that Yuuri didn’t know.

 

He didn’t know he’d be this much possessive and obsessive of the Japanese man until he’s too far gone – and he hurt Yuuri.

 

His perfect, unassuming, timid Yuuri.

 

He knew Yuuri was strong – stronger than most people he knew. And he also knows Yuuri was weak – with his anxiety and depression, he knew Yuuri was battling with himself on a daily basis.

 

 

But there was one thing that made him – Victor Nikiforov, have enough guts to cheat on the man he knew he loved – it was… love.

 

He knew Yuuri loved him – loves him enough to overlook his bullshit – and he was right.

 

He hated himself for lying every time – because he knew that they both knew it was a lie.

 

 

Yet he still did it.

 

 

He closed his eyes as he remembered what happened.

 

 

When he left Yuuri in their room.

 

When he went to meet with _his client/sponsor_.

 

 

When Yuri and Otabek saw him and reminded him that it was the eve of his birthday.

 

 

When his _Client_ arrived.

 

 

When Yuri yelled.

 

 

 

When they heard a car skidding on the icy pavement.

 

 

When he turned his head and heard his heart dropped as his mind went blank when he saw – as if in slow motion, how the other car crashed into the car on the other lane.

 

When he almost screamed for the other car to, _‘GET OUT OF THE WAY!’_ but his voice got trapped in his throat as he saw the crash for himself – watched as the car flipped over.

 

He couldn’t feel his legs.

 

He couldn’t anything from his body.

 

Like his soul left him – impatiently left him and went to the car – the car that he would recognize from anywhere.

 

The car that flipped.

 

The car that Yuuri Katsuki drove.

 

 

He blinked once.

 

And then twice.

 

Before he finally felt the tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

He almost started to pray that the car just got stolen – and that Yuuri was still sleeping in their room back in the apartment – he is still wishing for that.

 

But he saw Phichit Chulanont ran to the car with Chris following suit. And then he saw Yuri Plisetsky running to the scene too and he almost collapsed but Otabek was there and pulled him along.

 

 

 

 

The blood.

 

 

 

Yuuri’s broken body.

 

 

The blood.

 

 

 

 

He wanted to turn away.

 

 

But he couldn’t.

 

He heard the ambulance arrive but nobody was moving until they were all shoved away by the medics.

 

 

Phichit was shoving _him_ away.

 

Yuri was cursing at _him_.

 

But his mind was _still_ blank.

 

His ears _couldn’t_ hear.

 

His heart _stopped_ pumping.

 

And he too – _wanted_ to stop breathing.

 

 

“Our love is a love that was more than love” he just wanted it to end but he had to continue, “And Yuuri knew – he knew how much he meant to me in the end...”

 

 

He stepped out of the podium.

 

He ignored the glare that was thrown at him by Yuri.

 

 

 

 

Stepped out of the chapel.

 

 

Not even two seconds after, he fell to his knees.

 

 

 

 _‘Dear God above, is this my punishment?’_ he thought as he heaved and tried to stop his tears.

 

 

 

 _‘Because I didn’t believe you?’_ he thought bitterly as he pounded his fist on the asphalt ground as he forced his mind to not remember.

 

 

 

 

 

 _‘Y – you’re here’_ he could hear Yuuri’s voice – as clear as the day today – mocking him and his pain.

 

 _‘Yuuri – what – what do I need to do – what do you need?’_ he heard himself ask the Japanese – remembering that night.

 

 

He was the only one allowed inside the ambulance with Yuuri.

                                                                                                                                                                      

 

He was the only one not _wanted_ inside that ambulance with Yuuri.

 

 

 _‘You’re here’_ he heard Yuuri’s voice again... cracked as he saw Yuuri trying to raise his hand and he reached it with his own and held it to his face as he saw Yuuri smiled sadly.

 

 

 _‘I’m sorry’_ he heard Yuuri say as he shook his head violently and cried openly.

 

 

 _‘I’m here’_ he said again.

 

 

 _‘I’m here’_ he said once more – for himself.

 

 

And he saw Yuuri nod and smiled sadly and weakly as he heard him say, _‘You’re here’_ as if that’s all he needs to know.

 

 _‘I will shelter you and comfort you and keep you close’_ he remembered the words he promised the man lying on the gurney and looking at him like _he’s_ the angel when it was the other way around.

 

 

 _‘Yo – you – you already have’_ he heard him say with finality and a smile.

 

 

And then he felt Yuuri’s hands went limp in his.

 

 

 

Looking calm – with that small smile on his lips and a single tear falling from those angel eyes.

 

 

 

Which are closed.

 

 

 

Never to be opened again.

 

 

As he heard the machine beep with that flat tone.

 

 

He knew – he knew _his_ Yuuri was gone.

 

 

Just like him.

 

 

 

Like his heart.

 

 

 

Like his soul.

 

 

 

He was breathing but his reason was gone.

 

 

 

He laughed bitterly as he thought, _‘So this is what being a damned man feels like,’_  before a new thought came to him as he smiled to himself and said, “Maybe I could join you love? At least get this hurt to stop?”

 

 

  **END**

 

> _Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius_  
>  _I don't feel any pain_  
>  _A little fall of rain_  
>  _Can hardly hurt me now_
> 
>   
>  _You're here, that's all I need to know_  
>  _And you will keep me safe_  
>  _And you will keep me close_  
>  _And rain will make the flowers grow_

 

END.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HOW WAS THAT?? :)
> 
> I recently separated my fandom twitter from my personal one because of the numerous DM's I kept on receiving about how they hate the content of my twitter account.
> 
> anyway, if you want an ALIVE Yuuri... and more hurt...
> 
> READ THAT FIC [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10596417/chapters/23425002).
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
>  
> 
> Send me beeps on  [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
